Canine Instinct
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Kyoya is something else. Not human- Or at least not anymore. At night, he changes. Ten years ago, he found something that changed his DNA. When the Host Club goes on a holiday to the beach, how will he hide it? T just in case! /BTW, more words then the summary says!/
1. Not a Holiday!

**Chapter 1**

**I sat down in my corner of the room, periodically glancing up to see the progress of the day. Tamaki was prancing around, making ladies fall for him. The twins were having a 'brotherly love' moment. Hunny was stuffing cake into his mouth, Mori was silently watching. And Haruhi was simply talking to her guests. I looked back to my black book. I wrote ****_everything _****in there. Literally everything. I wrote down what Tamaki had said that morning. "Let's have a Host Club holiday!" He'd said. That will use up a heap of money. Idiot! The twins, Hunny and Mori had all agreed. Haruhi had been reluctant, and I had downright refused. But, outnumbered, Haruhi and I had gave in and agreed. We were going to the beach. Overnight. Bad news, for me. Night time was ****_not good news_****. I mentally face-palmed and rubbed my eyes with my thumb and forefinger, pushing my glasses above my eyebrows. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. The girls had left and Haruhi was looking down at me. "Are you okay Kyoya-senpai?" She asked. I sighed, "Not really." Haruhi looked concerned, "What's up?" I leaned on the table, "That holiday is going to cost a lot of money, and I don't do too good on long car rides." Haruhi squeezed my shoulder, "I'm sure it'll be fine." I stood up and stretched, "Thank you Haruhi." Adjusting my glasses, I looked at the clock. It read 5:45. In the evening, obviously. I started striding towards the two big double doors. "Mummy!" Tamaki sang, dancing over to me. "What?" I growled. "We have to meet at nine tomorrow, remember!" He said. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, 'daddy'." Tamaki pouted, but let me leave. I ducked into my awaiting limo and chewed on my nails. **

**…..**

**I sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for the pain. Then it happened. Fire shot through my veins, searing into my bones and muscles. I dug my fingers into the side of the mattress. Then the claws came out of my nails and tore into the material. I silently swore. I felt my structure changing, spine cracking, shoulders broadening, ears coming out of my head, snout pushing out from my face. I heavily landed on my newly-emerged paws and shook out my shaggy black fur. I opened my eyes and saw everything in crystal-clarity. I inhaled deeply. I could smell dust, avocado, and library. I could hear the quiet dripping of a tap from the bathroom, the swishing of a maid's skirt, the clicking of my claws as I slowly paced across the wooden floor. I still hadn't gotten used to this, and yet I'd been like it for ten years. Something primal. Something wild. Wolf. I stretched out, clicking my spine into place. I let out a little sigh and sniffed the air. Meat. Somewhere close. I put my nose to the ground and followed the scent trail to a servant's bedroom…**

**…..**

This is my first fic on Kyoya. He's part wolf! Wow! :)

Hope you like it!


	2. Shared Rooms? What?

**OOC KYOYA IN THIS! **

**…..**

**Chapter 2**

**I stepped out into the bright sunlight, bleary eyed. Even with my glasses, everything was a bit of a blur. I had a sour tang in my mouth.  
I pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose and strode over to the small group that was my friends. I suppose. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I turned to the servant that was carrying my bags.  
"Just put them in the back of the bus." I yawned.  
The servant nodded and went to fill the boot. "Kyyyyoooooyyyyyaaaaaaaa!" Tamaki sang and ran over to hug me.  
I gave in and let him do his fangirling.  
I felt tears rising to my eyes as I yawned yet again. Tamaki nuzzled my neck.  
I shoved him away, "Back off Tamaki."  
He stuck out his bottom lip, "But mummy!" He began. I silenced him with a finger.  
"I am in a ****_bad mood _****today. So I would highly recommend that you ****_keep clear_****." I growled.  
Haruhi squeaked, "Okay." The twins nodded. Hunny smiled, "Alright Kyo-Chan."  
I walked up into the bus and sat down in the front seat.  
The rest of the Host Club filed in. Kaoru and Hikaru sat together, as did Hunny and Mori.  
Haruhi sat alone, with Tamaki behind her, trying to start a conversation.  
I looked back at the road. This was going to be a long journey.**

**…..**

**The bus pulled up to Tamaki's father's beach house.  
I covered my mouth as I went through another wave of feeling rather ill.  
As soon as the door opened I bolted out and started breathing deeply, calming my stomach. "Are you okay Kyo-Chan? You're green." Hunny stated.  
I leaned against a bench, "Yeah. Just getting a bit travel sick. I'll be okay."  
Haruhi passed me a bottle of water. I slowly sat down and drank the contents.  
Then I stood back up, maintaining my 'shadow-king' appearance.  
And yes, I knew people called me that.  
I straightened out my shirt and adjusted my glasses, then turned back to everyone.  
Tamaki and the twins were buzzing with excitement, going everywhere at once.  
Hunny was beaming. Mori was neutral. Haruhi looked appalled. I felt her pain.  
I quickly walked up to the entrance.  
Shoving the door open, I glanced over my shoulder to see Tamaki dragging Haruhi along and Mori carrying Hunny, the twins were trying to trip Tamaki.  
Then Tamaki's foot caught Kaoru's leg and he went sprawling onto the ground, Haruhi falling with him.  
I heard her scream, and in that split second, I dashed over and caught her. I felt the all eyes on me.  
A light blush painted it's-self across my face.  
I set Haruhi down and stiffly walked back to the door and walked inside.  
I could hear the twins muttering and Tamaki growling.  
I sighed. I could've given myself away just then.  
Even when I'm human, I still have some of the skills of a wolf—Speed, hearing sometimes. Haruhi followed quietly after me. She had an amazed look on her face, and I wasn't surprised, considering what she's used to in a house.  
The front room was huge, with white tile walls and glass coffee tables.  
A door led to a kitchen with around seven benches, four ovens, three fridges and five sinks.  
Next I went to see the bedrooms. There were three. Three. There were seven of us, so why three? Tamaki came up to me, "We're sharing rooms! Isn't it exciting!? It'll be like one big sleepover!" Sharing? Oh shit. I masked my horror by turning away and moving my glasses.  
"Okay." I said flatly, "Who am I with?"  
Tamaki smiled, "Hikaru and Kaoru."  
I quietly swore under my breath, then looked up, "Who are you with?"  
"Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai. Haruhi's by herself, obviously."  
I quickly jotted something down in my little black book. "Okay…" I quietly said and opened the door to the twins and my room.  
There were two king-sized beds. I gestured to a maid to put my bags down on the left side bed.  
She went and did that while I examined the room.  
Fairly big room, ensuite, love-seat in the corner. All in all, pretty good.  
Then I turned and saw two sets of amber eyes on me.  
Hikaru and Kaoru mirrored each other's moments as they walked up to me.  
I glanced down at my watch—12:15AM. Ten hours.  
Ten hours to come up with a plan to stop anyone finding out.  
Kaoru, or maybe it was Hikaru, looked at me curiously, "You're our room-mate?"  
I shrugged, "Yeah. I suppose so."  
Hikaru and Kaoru's gazes met. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.  
Then finally, the one on the right nodded, "Meh. Okay."  
They turned tail and went off to cause more mischief.  
I sighed and sat down in the closest chair.  
Tamaki exploded through the doors, "Kyo~ya!"  
I shot to my feet, "What?"  
"We're going to the beach! C'mon!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me across the room.  
I pinched his hand, "At least wait for me to get my bathers."  
He rubbed the small red mark on his knuckles, "Fine. But be quick!"  
I rolled my eyes and rummaged around in one of my suitcases, finally coming across my board shorts. I sighed and got changed.  
Then, slinging a towel over my shoulder and picking up my book, I walked down the flight of stairs, out the front door, down a sandy ramp and onto the warm beach. Haruhi was sitting on a towel with a sarong-type thing wrapped around her.  
The twins were throwing a beach ball to each other with Tamaki in the middle. Mori was holding Hunny on his shoulders as he waded deeper and deeper into the ocean.  
I sat down on a towel next to Haruhi and started to write something in my book.  
"Kyoya-senpai! You came after all." Haruhi was watching me.  
I clicked my pen shut, "Yes. Who told you I wouldn't?"  
Haruhi pointed to a rather tall and obnoxious blonde. I ground my teeth. Stupid Tamaki.  
Then he noticed me sitting near Haruhi.  
"Mummy! You came!" He pranced over, "Let's go in the water! Come on Haruhi!"  
I slowly stood up and offered my hand to the girl next to me. She smiled and took it.  
I pulled her up and she went slightly pink as my left hand brushed her hip by accident.  
I looked away and blushed. Tamaki was fuming.  
I cleared my throat and started walking towards the shimmering water.  
"I'll be there in a sec!" Haruhi called to all of us.  
I felt Tamaki's gaze on me as I stepped into the pleasantly cool water.  
I waded in waist-deep and waited.  
I heard the sloshing of someone entering the water and turned around.  
What I saw stunned me beyond belief.  
Haruhi stood, looking beautiful, in a black and white striped bikini.  
I felt my eyes widen and I looked away, going red.  
Luckily, no-one was really paying any attention to me.  
I quickly splashed water up in my face to try and cool the burning redness down.  
I looked back and Haruhi's glance caught mine, but only for a second before I looked away again. "Haruhi…" Hikaru started. "You look…" Kaoru added. "Amazing!" They said together.  
I could see Tamaki gaping, and Mori was slightly pink.  
Hunny gave a huge smile that stretched across his face.  
He leapt off Mori's shoulders and bounded over to Haruhi.  
"Wow Haru-Chan! You look beautiful!" He grinned.  
Haruhi gave a small smile, "Told you earlier I had a surprise!"  
I splashed water up and over Tamaki's head.  
"Hey!" He squeaked and looked annoyed over his shoulder.  
I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Tamaki you idiot!"**

**…..**

**9:55PM.  
We'd just had dinner, and were now watching a movie.  
Five minutes.  
I focussed too intently on the heroine running through a field on-screen.  
Then a dragon jumped out and Hunny screeched at the top of his lungs.  
That jolted me back to reality. I checked the clock again. 9:59PM.  
Sixty Seconds.  
I jumped to my feet, "Got to go!"  
I saw Haruhi turn to look at me, "Are you okay senpai?"  
"Yep!" I answered too quickly. I internally cursed, then sprinted up the stairs.  
I heard a rustle and then a bit of complaining from back down the staircase.  
Then I heard Haruhi coming after me.  
Ten seconds.  
I dove into the closest room, mine.  
Five seconds.  
Haruhi opened the door. She started asking if I was okay.  
I told her to get out. Yelled it more like. Then the fire started burning inside me.  
I keeled over and hugged my chest. I tried to pull myself into a sitting position, but I got into a crawling one.  
I felt the change start. My tail emerging. My fur sprouting from my back and arms. Then my eyes changing. My ears. My snout. My paws. ****_She's seen. She's seen. She's seen… _****I said quietly in my mind.  
When I was completely wolf, I slowly raised my head to meet Haruhi's gaze.  
Her eyes were wide and one hand covered her mouth, "Y-you're… What are you?"  
I gave a wolf-shrug, "I don't really know."  
Then I sat back on my haunches and lowered my head to stare at the thick carpet. I heard hesitant footsteps as she slowly approached me. I felt her small hand rest on top of my head, running through the shiny ebony fur.  
"This is the part where you're meant to go running out screaming." I murmured.  
"I won't tell the others." She whispered into my somewhat-floppy ears.  
I looked sideways at her with my now-bright blue eyes.  
"You're a beautiful wolf." Haruhi mumbled. I could feel the tips of my ears getting hot.  
"Why don't you sleep in my room? That way the others won't know you're like this." She said.  
My ears perked up, "Really?" Haruhi nodded. I smiled, "I'll be there in a minute!"  
She patted my head and walked out of the room.  
I quickly picked up some clothes in my teeth as well as my glasses and dashed across the hall into Haruhi's room. "How do you sleep?" She asked.  
I dropped my little bundle to the floor, "Er… Usually just on the floor…"  
Haruhi frowned, then turned to her bed and pulled the blanket off and laid it on the floor, forming a little bowl-ish shape.  
I nodded, "Nice." I picked up my clothes and carried them with me to my temporary bed. I dumped it next to it and curled up. I shifted my gaze to Haruhi, "Thank you." I said before my voice was taken by a huge yawn.  
Haruhi stroked my shimmering fur, "Anytime. I'll tell the others some story about you getting sick and staying in a downstairs bathroom or something." I gave a small nod.  
"Okay…" Then I closed my eyes and drifted into a content sleep. **

**…..**

Someone's found out O.o~~

D'you like it so far? Hope so!


	3. Tamaki the Idiot

**OOCness!**

**...**

**Chapter 3**

**I woke up the next morning at 8:50AM. Ten minutes until I change back.  
I quickly picked up my clothes and glasses and bounded to Haruhi's bathroom.  
Then I changed back.  
When I had finished with my pants, I heard the door open.  
I stood, shirtless. Haruhi stood, wide-eyed. I went bright red.  
Then she swore and slammed the door shut.  
"Sorry!" I heard her squeak from the other side.  
I pulled my shirt over my head and slammed my glasses onto my face.  
I edged over to the door and slowly turned the handle before swinging it open.  
Haruhi was in a pink tee and denim shorts. She was ten shades of red.  
I cleared my throat, "Thanks for last night."  
She gave me a small smile, "Sure."  
I coughed into my fist and started walking towards the bedroom door.  
What I saw when I swung it open… Was not a good thing. **

**Tamaki glared heatedly at me. I opened my mouth to explain.  
"Don't bother." He growled and stormed off across the hall, and slammed his bedroom door. I face-palmed. "Shit!" I followed the Tamaki and banged on his door, "Open. It."  
I heard a little whimper from behind the wood, "Go away. Traitor."  
I rolled my eyes, "It wasn't like that—She was taking care of me while I was sick last night." It was… a tiny bit true. A piece of paper slid out from under the door.**

**_Go away. I know you're lying. You slept with my daughter._**

**"Is there something wrong with you in the head?!" I yelled at the door. Another piece of paper slid out.**

**_I KNOW YOU DID! LIAR!_**

**I sighed, "I didn't! She was ****_taking care of me_****! God! I don't know what I have to do for you to believe me, but honestly, I don't care what you think!" I smashed my fist against the smooth wood, then turned and went to my shared room. The twins were still asleep.  
I went to the bathroom and started running a shower.  
The hot water soothed my anger at the blonde idiot.  
I stepped out of the running water and turned it off.  
Then I pulled my clothes back on, and draped a towel over my head. When I came out of the bathroom the twins were awake. They both watched me sceptically, "Where were you last night?"  
"Bathroom downstairs."  
"Oh really?" They raised their eyebrows. I sighed, "What had Tamaki been telling you?"  
"You slept with Haruhi!" They accused.  
I rubbed my temples, "You seriously believe that?" They nodded.  
"I didn't."  
They glared at me. I groaned, "Oh God."  
I waved them off and went down to the kitchen, where I got scrambled eggs together for myself.  
I sat down at the endless dining table and took a forkful into my mouth.  
Tamaki walked in with Hikaru and Kaoru behind him. The three of them ignored me pointedly.  
I rolled my eyes and focused back on the eggs.  
Next came Haruhi, Mori and Hunny. They didn't seem to know the rumour.  
"Hello Kyo-Chan!" Hunny beamed. "Haven't you guys heard?" Tamaki asked. I started banging my head against the table. Hunny looked confused, "Huh? Heard what?"  
"Kyoya-senpai slept with Haruhi!" The twins said.  
"What?!" Haruhi shrieked, "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
Tamaki looked stunned into silence. He'd never seen Haruhi yell like this.  
"You guys have just been making things up because Kyoya-senpai came out of my room this morning!" She shot daggers at Tamaki and the twins.  
Hunny patted Haruhi's shoulder, "Calm down Haru-Chan…" He mumbled.  
She shook her head, "I cannot ****_believe _****you guys!" She stormed back up the stairs.  
I sat there, arms crossed, glaring at the three morons. They looked shocked. Tamaki looked at me, "So… You were telling the truth…?"  
I glared harder, "Yes. Idiot."  
I got up and walked up the stairs after Haruhi.**

**Tamaki could be such a massive idiot sometimes.  
As soon as I swung open her bedroom door, pain shot through my chest and I fell forward.  
Why was I changing?! I'm not suppose to during the day!**

**...**

Cliff-hanger! Sorry this one's so short!

Hope u r enjoying it so far :3


	4. Why I'm a wolf

_**OOCness!**_

_**Thanks to ForgottenbeautyTMS & VtheCheshireMao for using your time to comment!**_

**...**

**Chapter 4**

**Haruhi shot to her feet and dashed over to me, "Kyoya-senpai! Are you changing?!"  
I shuddered, "Y…es." She slammed the door shut and touched my forehead.  
As more pain shot through me, I groaned, then screamed.  
I tried to push myself into a sitting position, but as another wave of pain rolled over me I fell back down.  
I screamed again and it ricocheted against the walls.  
I felt a sheen of sweat across my forehead. When I opened my eyes I realised I was a wolf.  
I lay on the ground panting. I felt myself trembling.  
Haruhi stroked my muzzle.  
"Why are you changing now?" She asked quietly.  
I shook my head, "I… Don't know…"  
She kissed my nose. I froze. Shit! Did Haruhi just kiss me?!  
My wolf-eyes widened and my whole body went rigid. Haruhi must have misunderstood that, because she looked even more concerned. She flicked the lock on the bedroom door and went back to me.  
I slowly put my paws in front of me, trying to support my shaking body.  
When I managed to stand up, I took a couple of steps to test my legs.  
Then I shook my fur out and licked my chest fur a couple of times to calm my jangled nerves.  
I felt two arms around my neck. I looked sideways to see Haruhi hugging me.  
I smiled. That's when I heard the floorboard creek.  
But, there was no-one here… Was there?  
My hyper-sensitive eyes pierced the shadows and I saw—Mori!?  
I felt Haruhi freeze next to me.  
"Wolf. Why?" Mori said.  
I shuffled my paws, "It's not what it looks like…"  
Mori's eyes widened, "How can it talk…?"  
"Shit! Why did I talk!" I said. I jumped to my feet and snarled.  
Haruhi covered her mouth.  
"Kyoya?" Mori asked. I sighed, "How did you know?"  
"Voice." I slowly walked over to him, "Are… Are you going to tell everyone?"  
Mori shook his head, "Why?" He gestured to me.  
I scraped at the carpet with my paw, "Well… Ten years ago, I was going on a camping trip in the forest. The first couple of days were great! We went hiking and everything, and to my child-like mind, there could've been nothing better. But then on one hike, I got separated from the group and lost in the forest. I was lost for hours, until it was dark. Then I heard the howls. They were everywhere, and I panicked. I curled in a ball and covered my ears, hoping that it would soon be over. But it wasn't. Even with my ears blocked,  
I could still hear the howls. Then I saw the wolf. It was white. It stood there in front of me, then I heard a voice.  
It said- 'Wandering in the forest at night… Not good for a little one like you. Not good for a ****_puppy _****like you…' That's how it started.  
I instantly turned into a black wolf pup. Every night since then I have turned into a wolf."  
I finished and sat back down. I had never told anyone that story.  
Mori raised an eyebrow, "It's not night-time."  
I nodded, "I know… I don't know why I have transformed now. It doesn't make sense."  
Mori took a step forward, then put a hand on my head.  
"I'll tell no-one. I promise."  
I looked up at him. Then I felt tingling surge through my body. I grabbed my clothes in my mouth and dashed into Haruhi's bathroom. I changed back and yanked my clothes on. I felt around for my glasses.  
The world was a blur around me.  
"Ah, has someone got my glasses?" I took an unsteady step towards the door, then slipped on something. The last thing I felt was the pain of whacking my head on something.**

**...**

O.o~~ Mori's next to discover? Who would've guessed?

Who should find out next? Comment to vote! If you don't... I'll just decide I s'pose.


	5. Are you making-out or making dinner?

**Chapter 5**

**I felt myself wake up, but didn't open my eyes.  
I had a throbbing pain inside ****_and _****outside my poor head.  
I, ever-so-slowly, opened my eyes. There was a dim light in the room.  
"Kyoya! You're awake!" I heard Tamaki squeal.  
I gave a little moan and lifted an arm to touch my head.  
As my fingers brushed a little bump on my forehead I winced.  
"Urg… What happened?" I mumbled.  
Haruhi's face popped into my vision, "You were in the bathroom, then all I heard was a 'thump'-ish 'bang' and Mori and I opened the door and found you on the floor with blood on your face. I panicked a bit." I rolled on my side, "Where am I?" "Er… My bed…" Haruhi said uncomfortably.  
I pushed myself into a sitting position. "Do I have a concussion or something?" I asked.  
"There's a doctor waiting outside for you." Tamaki said, "Hunny-senpai is keeping him entertained." "I'll go and get him." Haruhi mumbled and went to the door.  
I turned my glance to Tamaki, who was looking at me with wonder.  
"What is it?" I asked flatly. Tamaki sighed, "Why were you in Haruhi's bathroom?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Don't go assuming things, okay? I was in here, checking she was okay, when I needed to use the bathroom." Tamaki raised an eyebrow, "Really?"  
I rubbed my eyes, "Yes!" The door opened and an Ootori doctor stepped inside.  
"Mister Ootori?" I nodded. The doctor smiled, "Okay. I've heard you hit your head pretty hard on a sink…" "Yes." I said. The doctor ran through a couple of tests, then said I was fine and had no concussion or anything.  
I smiled and told him the please leave.  
I got up off the bed and stretched out. I had a bandage wrapped around my head.  
Hunny came bouncing in, "Kyo-Chan! You're okay! Yay!"  
"Yeah." I yawned, "What's the time?"  
Tamaki checked his watch, "Six-thirty. Dinner soon?" He looked up to Haruhi.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sure."  
We all walked from the room, down to the kitchen.  
"Need any help with the food?" I asked Haruhi quietly. She looked up at me and nodded slightly. I gave her a small smile. While everyone else went to the movie room, Haruhi and I went to the massive kitchen and got started on making some noodles. When Haruhi was coming back from getting water in a pot, she slipped.  
I saw her falling in slow-motion. I willed my hands to catch her, which they did.  
I caught her with my left hand on her lower back and right hand on her mid-back.  
Haruhi was holding my arms for dear life. When I realised where my hands were my eyes went wide and I turned scarlet.  
Haruhi realised too and went tomato-shaded.  
I quickly made sure she was steady and pulled my hands away.  
"Sorry." I mumbled. "Yeah…" Haruhi whispered.  
"Is dinner ready yet?" The twins burst through the doors, then saw how red we both were. They rolled their eyes, "Don't tell me you two were making-out when you were meant to be making dinner!"  
I glared. Haruhi went an even deeper shade of red, if that's possible.  
"Never mind." I snapped, "It'll be done in five minutes." They sighed and went out.  
We made dinner silently and brought it out to the impatient hosts. "Noodles!" Hunny cried, "Yay!"  
Haruhi and I smiled, then sat down, ready to eat.  
"Lets eat!" Tamaki cried.**

**…**

**It was past nine. I hadn't transformed.  
I smiled to myself. Maybe that's because I'd transformed earlier.  
I pulled on my pyjamas and dove into bed. I put my glasses on the side table and closed my eyes.  
All I heard as I fell asleep was the twins' peaceful breathing. **

**…**

How do you like this chapter?

I have decided it will be HaruhiXKyoya :3

And yes, I am taking their relationship **slowly**.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
